I Found You
by Te-gonefover
Summary: Lucy isn't the same girl Santana  knew, no not at all. Quinntana
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys... i wanted to write a quick Quinntana thing becuase i just had to and all the chapters in my other stories are gonna take me awhile to write. so this might just be a one-shot i haven't decided yet. REVIEW**

"_So this is it.."_

"_Yeah, I guess this is.."_

"_San, I'm really going to miss you." _

"_I'm gonna miss you too Lucy.. don't forget about me.. Okay?."_

"_I promise…"_

* * *

><p>And that was one of the only promises I was able to keep. She left just before I had my surgery but I had already lost all the weight with some of her help. I remember the day she left like it just happened, I was in love with her.. But she moved to New York because her dad's work. I haven't heard from her since. "Your thinking about her aren't you?" the voice chimed in beside me, It was one of the only people who remembered Santana… and knew that I was head over heels for her.<p>

"I always am Britt.." I sighed and stared out the window as we pulled up to William McKinley for our junior year.

"I hate that we talk about her like she's dead.." Brittany pulled into a cheerleader reserved parking place that our cheer coach demanded the school to have.

"Well B, we haven't heard from her since the day she left. I really don't know what to think anymore.." I quickly got out of the car and walked to the front doors of McKinley, Brittany got caught up talking to some football player.

"Um.. Excuse me.." I heard a voice say behind me, I decide to ignore it. I had to keep my HBIC attitude in check.

"Excuse me…" The person tapped my shoulder, I spun around ready to yell at who ever dared to bother me. My eye's went wide, In front of me was a matured Santana Lopez.

"I'm Santana… I just transferred here I need someone to show me around.." she didn't recognize me, I tried my hardest not to throw myself at her. "Hello? Earth to Blondie?"

"Sorry, I'm Quinn…" I had to resist the urge of say _'did you forget me?'_. Well guess it's time to start fresh.

**A/N 2: Quick and painless right? Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: please review tell me if i should keep going !**

"She didn't recognize you?"

"No! Now would you keep your voice down!" I said in a yell/whisper.

"I'm sorry, it's just that the girl you were in love with since first grade comes back into town. And she doesn't even recognize you." Brittany said leaning into closer so we didn't have to yell across the table in the library. " and you know what's icing on this crazy cake? Your not even gonna tell her that you used to be Lucy." Brittany flopped back into her chair and folded her arms with a huff. I sighed.

"Look Britt, I just want to start fresh with her. Maybe even find out if she felt the same way about me or maybe still feels that way. I doubt it though she left summer before freshman year and she probably already had a girlfriend or boyfriend. Or whatever the hell she's into." The bell rang as I finished my statement.

Once Brittany and I got out of library, I saw her. Santana Lopez haunting my every move once again. "Brittany?" Santana called out.

"Oh my God! Santana!" Brittany ran up to Santana and embraced her tightly. "I didn't think it was true! Why are you back in Lima?" Brittany left go of Santana and looked at her. Santana always used to look at Brittany with these loving eyes, I had always wished she would look at me that way.

"Well my dad got an amazing job offer here so we are going to be here till I graduate. How are you? God you look great!" Santana was beaming at Brittany, in the pit of my heart it made me extremely jealous. I walked to stand next to Brittany.

"That's great! I'm good I'm the co-captain of the Cheerios here!" Brittany glanced over at me slightly then focused her attention Santana.

"Wow I would never thought you would be cheerleading after all the shit we talked about them in middle school. So have you heard from Lucy at all?" Brittany looked at me out of the corner of her eye. This question broke my heart, wait does this mean she misses me… or what I used to be.

"No I haven't heard from her since you left. Look Quinn and I got to get to class we'll catch up later." Santana nodded and we walked in the opposite direction of her.

"You happy? She asked about you."

"I know, I know.." I sighed and kicked invisible rocks on the ground.

"What happens if she sees your mom or someone says your last name? that's gonna be really hard to cover up Q.." Brittany looked at me.

"Just let me handle this, ok B?" She nodded.

**A/N 2: Review! my tumblr is tegoneforever . tumblr . com **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HEY GUYS! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS! (if you want to come to my house and stoned me give me at least a two day notice... alright cool) IF YOU WANT TO READ SOMETHING REALLY ANGSTY READ THE LATEST CHAPTER OF I NOTICED YOU! (don't worry you don't have to read all the chapters its just a bunch of one and two-shots) MY TUMBLR IS tegoneforever . tumblr . com! REVIEW!**

The rest of the day went by without running into Santana, up until last period Spanish class. I walked into Spanish class and there she was. Sitting at the back desk by herself. I stopped dead in my tracks, Jesus Christ was she beautiful. I made my way to the back of the class.

"Hey Q." It was Sam, my boyfriend.. For now. He patted the chair next to him. I just shook my head and mouthed 'not today'

"Hey Santana." I said as I sat down next to her.

She snapped her head over to look at me. "Hey… Quinn, right?"

"Yeah." At least she kind of remembered my name, Santana was never great with names she would always call people cruel nicknames. Everyone minus Brittany and I.

"Sorry I'm not very good with names."

"I kn- Its ok." I gave her a small smile. I looked her over how things had changed and other things. She had scars in her arms. Quite a few. "Mind if I ask, how did you get those scars on your arms." I found my hand having a mind of its own, it touched the scars on her arm. Butterflies were now flocking all around in my stomach.

"If your looking for a heart breaking story of a girl and her scars. I'm sorry you won't find one here." She smiled at me. It kicked my heart into a thousand miles per hour. "In New York I worked at a cat hospital whenever summer rolled around."

"I thought you were allergic to cats." Damn it Fabray. You've really screwed yourself over now. Good job, Good freakin' job.

"I was when I was younger I was, How did you know that?" She looked at me with a very confused look.

"Brittany told me. She talks about you a lot." Nice save Quinn. I mentally patted myself on the back. "If you don't mind me asking, did you and Britt have some type of thing?" I know I'm prying. But who could blame me I really want to know.

"I used to like her, way back when… But I moved on." She played with her pencil. I could feel my heartbreaking into a million tiny pieces. "You know, You remind me of one of my friends. To bad know was heard from her."

"Oh really?" Was she talking about Lucy- Me? Was she talking about the girl who I used to be! The girl I ran away from way back when Santana moved to New York.

"Yeah, It's unimportant though." On cue walked in and started the class. Once the class was over I left without saying a word to Santana. I made my way to the girls bathroom got into a stall and balled my eyes out. God I'm so pathetic.

**A/N 2: QUINN JUST TELL HER ALREADY! I KNOW THATS WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING BUT THAT WOULD BE TO EASY! TIME TO ADRESS MY LOVERS!**

**slushied: THANK YOU!  
>PennyLane93: I love when people aren't huge quinntana fans like my shit!<br>mick3y92: Britt is pissed alright. lets hope she doesn't let the cat out of the bag.**

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK BITCHES? I AM YOU! ok so i feel really uberly bad about not posting shit in FOREVER! I will have another chapter of In Fair Bronx up soon and stuff. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Santana was there for me when we were younger, Well Brittany and I, actually. Whenever I would get teased for my weight or Britt would get made fun at for "not being the sharpest tool in the shed." Santana would be right there to go all "Lima Heights" on them. I tried to take care of the bullies by myself but Santana would always manage to give me a helping hand. I couldn't help it, she was amazing, she was my superman.

I stuffed my books in to my backpack occasionally looking over at Santana whose locker wasn't super far from mine. And that's when I was it, I saw Azimio and Karofsky walking down the other side of the hallway slushies in their meaty hands. I quickly walked over to the situation that was about to occur.

"Hey! New kid!" Karofsky shouted and Santana turned to face the to idiots that stood before her. I quickly stepped in the middle and the two football players which made them not toss their purple colored ice drinks.

"What the hell Quinn?" Azimio barked at me.

"I'm not going to let you slushie her." I crossed my arms over my chest. "And if you want to slushie her you're going to have to go slushie me first." I smirked slight. Azimio and Karofsky looked at each other before looking back at me.

"Why would we do that? If we did that Sue would ship us both to Mexico with crack strapped to our chests."

"Exactly, Now run along boys and be an idiot somewhere else." They both rolled their eyes and stalked down the hall, Azimio quickly downed the slushie and Karofsky dumped his into the trash. I turned to face a shocked Santana. She looked down at the ground then back at me.

"You really took care of them huh?" I smiled a little, typical Santana Lopez. She has barely changed a bit.

"I did."

"I could have handled them myself."

"I know, but." I had been waiting years to say these words to Santana.. And no they aren't 'I love you' I something she had said to me since day one. "Everyone needs a hero once in awhile. Sometimes a lot." I looked up at her and saw a glimmer in her eye, At that moment I knew that she remember who Lucy was. "See you around Santana."

I turned around and throw on my head bitch smirk. I walked down the halls like the HBIC I was. Hell, at that moment I could've skipped. I might have just blown my cover, but at that moment I didn't care.


End file.
